


五 人 (Gonin. Пятеро)

by serorisumu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SMAP
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-11
Updated: 2008-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В 2001 году произошёл один неприятный инцидент: Горо Инагаки стал виновником аварии, за что был временно отстранён от работы в JE. В течение долгого времени он был "под запретом". Естественно, SMAP также было запрещено упоминать имя пятого участника, но группа не собиралась покориться и молчать...</p>
            </blockquote>





	五 人 (Gonin. Пятеро)

  
_Best friend, best friend taisetsu na hito_  
Ichiban mijikana boku no best friend  
 **SMAP - Best Friend, Best Friend Taisetsu Na Hito**  


  
Скрежет сминаемого металла, внезапно разорвавший тишину полупустой гримерки, заставил Кимуру вздрогнуть. Оторвавшись от поправки грима, он обернулся на звук и увидел Накая, сидевшего на диване и продолжавшего сжимать в чуть трясущихся руках пустую банку из-под пива. Кажется, уже десятую за вечер…  
Такуя по привычке прочистил горло.  
\- Куда делись остальные? – поинтересовался он, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. О чём ещё можно было поговорить, чтобы отвлечь лидера от тяжких раздумий и не затронуть при этом больной темы, Кимура не представлял. – Скоро выход на анкор.  
\- Наверное, ждут нас.  
\- Раз так, - Кимура поднялся со стула и, потянувшись, продолжил: – То нам пора.   
Натянув футболку, он направился к двери, но, заметив, что Накай за ним не последовал, остановился, поджидая его. Хотя концерт был почти завершен, там, за порогом, царила суета: люди сновали туда-сюда, сталкиваясь в тесных коридорах, что-то кричали друг другу… Все были чем-то заняты, в то время как SMAP находились как бы вне времени. Окруженные неопределенностью, они просто старались оставаться группой.  
\- Кимура-кун, - тихо позвал Накай усталым, осипшим голосом. – Я должен им что-то сказать? Так ведь? Но у меня нет слов… Я не смогу снова извиниться за то, что нарушил обещание. Не смогу… Что делать? Как объяснить им? Так хочется всё бросить…  
Кимура развернулся и подошел к Накаю. Присев перед ним на корточки, он молча посмотрел лидеру в глаза. Тот отвел взгляд, но Кимура успел заметить мокрый блеск в его глазах. Казалось, в этот момент время застыло: секунды превращались в минуты, а минуты - в годы. В конце концов, Накай не выдержал. Вздохнув, он стряхнул непрошеные слезы и с уверенностью встретил взгляд Кимуры. Он лидер, и должен вести себя соответственно. И пусть будущее их согруппника неизвестно, они должны рискнуть. Они не дадут людям забыть, что SMAP – это пять человек и так будет до того момента, пока группу не распустят. Они поклялись, и плевать на запреты, установленные руководством. Не важно, сколько продлится «бойкот»; не важно, как изменятся их отношения с агентством, и какие последствия это будет иметь для группы – они не подчинятся и сохранят дружбу во что бы то ни стало.  
Окончательно приняв решение, Накай слабо улыбнулся другу. За столько лет дружбы, они уже понимали друг друга без слов. Кимура улыбнулся в ответ. Хлопнув лидера по колену, он поднялся и помог встать Накаю, на котором уже сказывалось выпитое пиво.  
Выйдя наконец из гримерки, в полумраке кулис они встретили Тсуёши. Шинго видно не было: видимо, он стоял у самого выхода на сцену. До начала финальной части концерта оставались считанные мгновения. Три… на сцену выходит Тсуёши; два… за ним следует Кимура; один…  
Лидер направился, было, уверенным шагом на сцену, но у двери его остановили, и Накай услышал над самым ухом голос Катори.  
\- Надень это, - сказал Шинго лидеру и сунул ему что-то в руки. Что он задумал?  
На ощупь Накай разобрал лишь, что это футболка с каким-то рисунком. Конечно, лидер доверял Шинго, но у него все же были кое-какие сомнения по поводу предложенного: Катори любил подшучивать над окружающими, и у него абсолютно отсутствовало чувство такта – не слишком приятное сочетание, но Шинго есть Шинго. Накай всё ещё сомневался, но ожидающий зал и взгляд Катори, который лидер ощущал на себе, заставили его поскорее снять свою и натянуть новую футболку. Он почувствовал, как Шинго улыбнулся в темноте. Неожиданно Катори крепко обнял Накая и, подбадривая, потрепал его влажные волосы.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, – шепнул он и, отпустив лидера, вышел на сцену, на мгновение впуская свет в тёмный узкий коридор.  
Накай постоял ещё немного в одиночестве, собираясь с мыслями. Наконец, глубоко вздохнув, он вышел на сцену.  
После темноты кулис софиты в зале буквально ослепляли. Но понемногу глаза привыкли к свету, а уши - к восторженным крикам тысяч поклонников. Накай настороженно взглянул на обновку…  
С белоснежных футболок всех участников группы в зал смотрел, счастливо улыбаясь, Инагаки Горо.  
  


Ведь SMAP – это пять человек. Навсегда.


End file.
